3 historias
by Blue Ewilan Kamille
Summary: Tras siete años, un profesor de hechizos empieza a estar muy, muy harto de sus mejores y también peores alumnos, y decide un castigo por parejas. La disconformidad de dos parejas y la tranquilidad de la tercera se verán a través de este mini-fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Tras siete años, un profesor de hechizos empieza a estar muy, muy harto de sus mejores (y también peores) alumnos, y decide un castigo por parejas. La disconformidad de dos parejas y la tranquilidad de la tercera se verán a través de este mini-fic.

**Disclaimer: **Obviamente todos los personajes, escenarios, casas y demás reconocibles son de la genial y talentosa J. K. Rowling. Porfavor, no me miren mal, porque yo lo hago simplemente para descargar mi frustración de intento de escritora ok??

**Advertencia:** Sé que a mucha gente le gusta Peter, pero necesitaba sacarlo de la historia, y lo escribí cuando me gustaba ser relativamente "fiel" a la historia. Ve tú a saber porqué.

Bueno, ante todo debo pedir perdón si alguien está leyendo Tristemente, porque la verdad es que se me olvidó que lo había publicado, y voy a dejarlo tal cual está hasta que terminen mis vacaciones pues, aunque me pese, me van a dejar sin internet durante el verano. Sí, es verdad. Este mini-fic decidí empezarlo a subir ahora por varias razones:

Primera, que está terminado, y así no es ninguna molestia y en cuanto pille internet simplemente voy a subirlo.

Segunda, porque me hacía ilu desde hacía tiempo y en verano es la única opción que realmente lo publique… Me es más fácil.

Y ahora ya sí, les dejo una producción algo antigua…

**3 historias**

**Prólogo**

Clase de Hechizos:

- Este tema nos va a durar semanas-dijo un profesor delgado y muy moreno, tanto de tez cómo de pelo y ojos-. Vamos a ver objetos encantados y a describir los encantamientos y a intentar los más fáciles.

Estaba dando clases a los alumnos de séptimo, entre ellos estaban los alumnos más aplicados y más problemáticos que, paradójicamente, eran las mismas personas. Una pelirroja, prefecta, buena estudiante y muy mala leche + su mejor amiga, una morena buena estudiante y muy explosiva + su otra mejor amiga, una rubia muy buena estudiante y tranquil. Y un chico de pelo revuelto azabache, mejor buscador en mucho tiempo, buen estudiante, enamorado de la pelirroja y Merodeador + su mejor amigo, de pelo negro, ojos azules, muy atractivo, ligón, buen estudiante y Merodeador + su otro mejor amigo, de pelo castaño, ojos almendra, muy buen estudiante, prefecto, Merodeador y licántropo - el Merodeador que faltaba, tan tonto que no había aprobado.

- Hoy vamos a ver un encantamiento muy difícil, realizado sobre un espejo. Está realizado sobre el mítico Espejo de Gised. Ahora empezarán a ir uno por uno a mirar y nos dirán qué ven. ¿Quién empieza?

- ¡Yo! –dijo el ojiazul, el señorito Sirius Black. Se puso delante del espejo y se quedó mirando. Al final tragó saliva y empezó:- Me veo junto a James, Remus, Evans, Bell, Thomas y algunas personas más luchando contra unos encapuchados.

- Mortífagos… -murmuró un Slitherin.

- Muy bien, veo que le ha costado decirlo y que no ha mentido, cinco puntos para Griffindor. ¿Quién sigue?

- ¡Yo! –dijo el buscador. Se paró frente al espejo y miró detenidamente. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y murmuró:- Yo lo sabía…

- Espere un momento, que creo que me olvidé de preguntar a ver si alguien sabe los efectos de hechizo –el profesor olía problemas y paró a James. Nadie contestó-. Les voy a dar una pista: La persona más feliz del mundo se vería a si misma tal y cómo es. ¿Si señorita Evans?

- ¿El espejo nos muestra nuestro deseo más profundo? –dudó la pelirroja.

- ¡Exactamente! ¡Veinte puntos para Griffindor! Entonces colóquese usted delante el espejo. ¡Ah! Señorito, espere un momento. Y bien, ¿qué ve?

- Me veo aprobando los EXTASIS con muy buena nota, profesor.

- ¿Seguro? -Éste enarcó una ceja, se la miró y sonrió.- Al que me sepa decir por qué estoy seguro de que miente le doy veinte puntos.

- Porque eso le será muy fácil y los deseos más profundos son prácticamente imposibles –respondió Remus.

- ¡Veinte puntos para Griffindor! ¡¿Es que el resto de casas no piensan decir nada?! Y ahora, lo siento mucho, el señor Potter podrá decirnos qué ve, ya que la señorita Evans no está dispuesta a hacerlo.

- Ejem… Esto… Yo me veo con un par más de años, junto con Lily y un par de niños de diferentes edades alrededor nuestro… -empezó el aludido.

- ¡Cinco puntos más por las molestias!

- ¡¡¡CÓMO TE ATREVES, POTTER!!! ¡¡¡ERES UN IDIOTA!!! ¡¡¡UN CAPULLO Y UN IMBÉCIL!!! ¡¡¡CÓMO VAS A ENTENDER QUE NO VOY A SALIR CONTIGO!!!- gritó Lilian Evans, enojada con el idiota que no paraba de pedirle para salir cómo si ella fuera a hacer cómo el resto de chicas de colegio.

- Señorita Evans, tranquilícese…

- Profesor, no se preocupe, ella aún no ha entendido que mis sentimientos son puros…

-¡¡¡QUE SE VAYAN A LA MIERDA TUS SENTIMIENTOS!!! ¡¡¡ACASO SÓLO IMPORTAS TU!!! ¡¡¡LE HAS ROTO EL CORAZÓN A MEDIO HOGWARTS!!! ¡¡¡Y CREES QUE VOY A CAER EN TUS REDES!!! Eres imbécil… -Lily tomó aire y el resto de implicados se apresuraron a que no volviera a gritar.

- Evans, tranquila, James sólo ha descrito lo que ha visto… Ni siquiera te ha dirigido la palabra… Si yo hubiese dicho lo mismo pero con tu preciosa gran amiga Natalie Bell ni se hubiese inmutado… -intentó Sirius.

-¡¡¡BLACK!!! ¿Debo decirte todo lo que le ha dicho Lily a ese estúpido o tu diminuto cerebro no va a comprenderlo, imbecil? –siseó Natalie, de un modo tan peligroso cómo los gritos de su amiga.

-Ejem… No empiecen o les saco puntos… -empezó el profesor. Al ver que nadie le hacía caso gritó-. ¡Diez puntos menos para su casa por cabeza que se haya metido en la querella!

- Lo que viene a ser cuarenta puntos menos para Griffindor… Ahora sólo son diez puntos positivos que sacamos de ésta clase… -dijo Marie Thomas. No había hablado en toda la clase y era la persona que faltaba de ese grupo tan extraño.

-Y los seis serán castigados. Hoy a las… seis. No me miren con esa cara, he dicho los seis, sí. Los señores Potter, Black y Lupin y las señoritas Evans, Bell y Thomas –en esos momentos sonó la campana y el profesor aún tuvo tiempo de gritar antes de que saliesen-. ¡Y todos deberán entregarme una redacción de dos palmos sobre qué cree que vería él mismo! ¡Y ustedes dos más explicando el motivo de la querella, Lupin y Thomas!

A las seis en el despacho del profesor...

- Ya que han montado éste escándalo por parejas, por parejas van a ser castigados. Tengo las parejas decididas, pero podrán escoger el castigo. Primera pareja: Evans y Potter. Segunda: Bell y Black. Tercera: Thomas y Lupin. Tengo tres castigos: la sala de trofeos, la sección de Hechizos de la biblioteca y la enfermería.

- Nosotros la biblioteca –se apresuraron a decir Marie y Remus, ganándose una mirada de menosprecio por parte de Lily, que lo quería para ella. El profesor los envió allí a ver a la bibliotecaria.

-Y nosotros la sala de trofeos –dijo Sirius, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del resto. El profesor les dio las instrucciones pertinentes y salieron.

- Y a nosotros nos toca la enfermería… -finalizó James. Los enviaron allí con la orden de hablar con la enfermera.

Y bueno, dado que ya he metido una de las notas de autora más granes del planeta, simplemente les pido un par de reviews ok??

Es simple: es pulsar el botoncito este tan bonito blanco con las letras verdes rezando: "Review this Story/chapter".

att: Kam


	2. 1 Hechizos

**Summary:** Tras siete años, un profesor de hechizos empieza a estar muy, muy harto de sus mejores (y también peores) alumnos, y decide un castigo por parejas. La disconformidad de dos parejas y la tranquilidad de la tercera se verán a través de este mini-fic.

**Disclaimer: **Vale, lo reconozco, soy rubia y tengo los ojos azules y la piel blanca, pero me he teñido de negro, y no soy inglesa ok?? Así que aparte de 3 personajes que nadie sabe de dónde han salido, el resto es de J. K. Rowling.

**Advertencia:** Esto es un paranoia absoluta. No gano nada con ello, y me he desviado bastante de lo que parece ser la trama original.

En vista de que mi destierro se ha pospuesto un día o dos (lo que tiene viajar en coche a una casita propia) y de la gran acogida de mi historia ^^ he decidido publicar el segundo chap (bueno, el primero en realidad).

Y creo que no tengo demasiado más a contar…

Ah sí!! MiiniiMiirii: supongo que ya sabes que no es posible contestar reviews anónimos ni contestar aquí, pero si dejas tu msn con espacios yo te agregare y te contestare ok?? Pero déjalo con espacios, que sino FF lo borra ok?? ^^

Y ahora ya sí, mi historia…

**Cap. 1**

Hechizos

En la biblioteca...

- Deben ordenar y limpiar toda la sección. Siento que hayan sido castigados, dos buenos chicos cómo ustedes… Seguro que fueron sus amigos los que les metieron en problemas… Yo se lo digo, usted va con unos gamberros y usted, señorita, va con unas chicas muy monas, pero demasiado fuertes de carácter.

Ambos se lanzaron miradas de complicidad. Por lo visto, la bibliotecaria los quería por igual. Se sonrieron y, al empezar a notar una atracción irresistible, se giraron y empezaron a trabajar.

- ¿A ti te gusta éste trabajo? Por qué sino puedo hacerlo yo… Tú no deberías estar castigada… -empezó Remus, más por decir algo que por intentar saber la respuesta, él sabía que esa chica adorable que estaba a su lado amaba, al igual que él, los libros y que no se los cedería por nada del mundo.

- Claro que me gusta. Y siendo dos iremos más rápido. Y luego podríamos esperar a que el resto terminase para ir con ellos…

- ¿Y qué haríamos?

- No sé, pero sino me quedo con el mismo problema. Así que dos son compañía –finalizó Marie. Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, pero ella desvió la suya, no quería sentir la atracción que sentía por ese chico en ese momento.

No volvieron a hablar, sólo se iban lanzando miradas furtivas de cuándo en cuándo.

Al terminar con su castigo, enseguida, se quedaron en la biblioteca, hablando en voz baja.

- ¿Y así que James de verdad está enamorado de Lily? ¿No es una más?

- No, él está muy triste, no sabe que hacer ni porqué no la puede apartar de su cabeza. ¡El otro día estuvo a punto de dejar el entrenamiento de quidditch porque no se podía concentrar al pensar en ella!

- ¡Y Lily no lo entiende! ¡Ella cree que sólo es un capricho más!

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ella cree eso?! Y cambiando de tema… ¿Natalie está enamorada de Sirius? Porque con los líos que se montan ellos… No sería lo más extraño…

- ¿Y Black de ella?

- ¡Claro! ¡Ése es aún peor! Él ni siquiera puede tener una conversación decente porque se enfada y empieza a decir cosas de Natalie: o que es una zorra o que es lo mejor que le puede pasar a alguien. ¡Incluso sueña con ella! Sueña que le pide para salir y acepta, no sueños eróticos. Tus amigas me los han cambiado… ¡Parece que los hayan hechizado…!

- ¿Y a ti te ha hechizado alguien? –inquirió ella como de pasada, aunque esperaba esa oportunidad desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- Eh… Esto… Pues sí… Aunque tengo miedo de que me rechace…

- ¿Y quién es? –la chica se empezaba a poner nerviosa, no las tenia todas consigo.

- Este… Es una chica muy bella, de Griffindor, muy estudiosa…

- …

- Se llama Marie Thomas –finalizó Remus, sabía que ahora ella le daría una bofetada o, como mínimo, dejaría de comportarse cómo antes.

Marie se acercó más a él y, poco a poco, fue acercando sus labios a los del chico y se besaron. Al principio fue un beso suave, cómo si tuvieran miedo de herir los labios del otro, pero se fue volviendo más pasional, hasta que parecía que se iban a comer. Duró minutos, hasta que no tenían más aire en los pulmones y, a regañadientes, tuvieron que separarse.

Ambos se sonrojaron. Se fueron separando y respirando trabajosamente. Remus había esperado ese momento mucho tiempo y ahora debía estropearlo contándole su "pequeño problema peludo". Tragó saliva, debía hacerlo, decirle lo que pasaba y porqué no podrían estar juntos, le costaba mucho, pero aún más mantenerla en la ignorancia.

- Escucha, yo… Debo advertirte de algo. No espero que me comprendas, ni que quieras seguir tratándome, pero debo pedirte que no se lo digas a nadie, ni siquiera a tus amigas, pues ellas lo sabrán cuándo salgan con mis amigos, ya se lo diré. Pero debes prometérmelo.

- Te lo prometo, no diré nada de lo que me digas nunca a nadie.

- Gracias –Remus le regaló una sonrisa, para volver a ponerse serio-. Lo que voy a decirte es muy importante y es que yo soy un… un… un licántropo –dicho esto enterró la cabeza entre sus manos y se puso a sollozar.

Marie no sabía qué hacer. Ella lo sabía de tiempo atrás. No esperaba que aquello fuera tan importante para él. Debía probar de animarlo.

- Remus, debo decirte algo –el chico no dio muestras de moverse-. Y para eso debes mirarme –añadió Marie, con lo que el chico levantó su dulce y atractiva cara de entre sus brazos-. Te quiero, y que seas un licántropo, es decir, que tengas un "pequeño problema peludo" (si, sé cómo lo llamáis), no va a cambiarlo. También sé lo de tus amigos, al igual que las chicas, no fue difícil descubrirlo. Así que ni se te ocurra volver a decir que eres una bestia, o que no voy a quererte por eso. ¿Entendido?

- Sí… ¿Desde cuándo lo sabéis?

- Desde segundo lo tuyo, pero lo de los chicos desde sexto, cuándo os veíamos cada luna llena merodear por los terrenos y se nos ocurrió ir a mirar a su habitación. Allí no había nadie, sabíamos que tenías un "pequeño problema peludo", sabíamos qué era, sabíamos que a sus amigos les encantaba ayudar (aunque ellas lo nieguen) y que era demasiada coincidencia. ¿Me vuelves a besar? Es que me ha gustado mucho… -dijo, haciendo pucheritos pero con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

- ¡Si me has besado tú a mí! –se indignó el muchacho, riendo, y la besó con una ternura infinita, que hacía patente su gran amor por la muchacha.

Siguieron así un buen rato, hasta que la bibliotecaria les separó, les dio su felicitación y les dijo que ella debía cerrar.

Entonces se fueron a la sala común, dónde, pasando de las miradas que les dirigían los curiosos, siguieron besándose en un sillón a la espera de sus amigos para comunicarles la buena nueva, y no se dieron cuenta de que casi todos los alumnos que estaban allí les dirigían miradas divertidas y que algunos murmuraban "el mundo está loco de remate", ni que dejaron la sala común casi vacía.

Se ya se me hace algo raro esta historia pero bueno… es lo que hay ^^

Simplemente dejen reviews ok??

Bess les quiero mucho

att: Kam


	3. 2 Trofeos

**Summary:** Tras siete años, un profesor de hechizos empieza a estar muy, muy harto de sus mejores (y también peores) alumnos, y decide un castigo por parejas. La disconformidad de dos parejas y la tranquilidad de la tercera se verán a través de este mini-fic.

**Disclaimer: **Si alguien aún dudaba de si soy Jo o de si lo hago con fines de lucro, le vuelvo a repetir que no, que soy una escritora aficionada que simplemente se aburría.

**Advertencia:** Esto es un paranoia absoluta, y me he desviado bastante de lo que parece ser la trama original.

Aprovecho que volví a estar otro día en casita para volver a actualizar ^^

En realidad, no me acordaba de que éste chap fuera así… Mientras me lo releía me lo miraba y pensaba: "¿Yo escribí eso?" Pero sí… fui yo xD

Así que les dejo el chap. =)

**Cap. 2**

Trofeos

En la sala de trofeos…

- Mira mi bella compañera, todo un montón de trofeos que limpiar... –galanteó Sirius a Natalie.

- Déjame en paz, Black – y empezó con el trofeo que tenía más a mano de aquella estantería.

- Sólo expreso los puros sentimientos de amor de mi corazón…

- Hablando de corazones puros, Remus adora, ama y desea a Marie ¿verdad? Y no lo niegues.

- Si no lo niego me ordenas que hacer… Aunque no es a mentir, los tres tenemos los corazones rotos de amor…

- Tú no tienes corazón que romper, James no sabe qué quiere decir amor y Remus no lo tiene roto. Me has mentido.

- Si tengo corazón. James y yo sabemos qué quiere decir amor, puesto que te amo y él ama a la pelirroja, y los tres tenemos los corazones rotos por vuestra culpa. El otro día James estuvo a punto de suspender el entrenamiento de quidditch y luego no fue el mismo durante todo el rato pensando en esa chica que le quita el sueño o, sino, no le deja descansar, torturándolo en sueños en que le pega bofetadas más fuertes, le dice que le ama o salen juntos. ¡Y Remus se tortura por su licantropía y eso le rompe el corazón! Ay no, que he dicho… Dime que no se lo dirás a nadie, por favor, ni siquiera a tus amigas… -suplicó él.

- No hace falta nada, ya sabía lo de Remus desde segundo y los vuestro desde sexto. No hay nada que comentar, sólo dos cosas… ¿Lily es sólo un trofeo para Potter? Y… ¿A ti te quita el sueño alguien?

- No te importa.

- Si no, no te lo preguntaría.

- Una chica.

- ¿Y se puede saber el nombre de la desconocida?

- No es una desconocida.

- ¿Y se puede saber su nombre?

- Destoooo… Ejem… -Natalie lo miró asombrada. ¡Sirius Black dudando!-. Sólo si me prometes no enfadarte…

- Claro, no voy a tener celos.

- Ja, ja, ja… Muy graciosa… Es que resulta que… Eres tú.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué soy yo?!

- Sí, he dicho eso, me gustas, me pones, me molas…

- …

- … me quitas el sueño, te adoro y te amo.

- ¡IMBÉCIL, CAPULLO, NO SABES QUÉ ES EL AMOR! ¡Y AHORA VIENES A MOLESTARME ASÍ! ¡SÓLO SOMOS TROFEOS! ¡NO ENTIENDO CÓ…

La chica fue parada por el chico, que la cogió del brazo, la giró y le plantó un beso apasionado en los labios, labios que le correspondieron aún con más ardor. Después de un beso que duró minutos, pero que se les antojó demasiado breve, se separaron. Natalie apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico y se quedó así, contenta y feliz cómo no se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

- Sirius, ni se te ocurra dejarme, porque vas a recibir la venganza más dura que hayas sufrido jamás si lo haces, porque ahora confío plenamente en ti –y le besó en los labios, dulce y rápidamente, para ponerse a limpiar con renovado vigor.

Sirius se unió a su tarea y pronto terminaron.

Al ir a salir, el chico volvió a coger a la chica por el brazo y la detuvo. Ella se giró y le sonrió.

- Nat (puedo llamarte así, ¿verdad?) –la chica asintió y sonrió más ampliamente. Sirius prosiguió con renovado vigor-, quiero pedirte algo y no necesito una respuesta inmediata. Quiero saber si quieres salir conmigo, pero ya te he dicho que no necesito una respuesta inmediata y no quiero que me respondas precipitadamente.

Por toda respuesta, ella le besó largamente. Él la cogió y la aprisionó contra una pared. Y unieron sus lenguas. Él le pasó la lengua por el paladar, provocando una oleada de placer en la chica, que contraatacó aprisionándole el labio inferior entre los suyos. Ésta vez fue el chico el que padeció de placer.

Al cabo de poco Sirius transportaba a Natalie en volandas hacia la sala de los menesteres, dónde pasaron unas horas.

Al cabo de mucho rato salieron, para la sala común, besándose y riendo.

Al entrar, se encontraron una sala común prácticamente vacía, a excepción de Remus y Marie, que se encontraban en una situación similar a la suya, y un par de alumnos, que al verlos entrar murmuraron un "definitivamente el mundo está loco de remate" y subieron a sus dormitorios y dejaron la Sala para los enamorados.

- ¿Éstas son horas de llegar? –riñó Marie al ver entrar a la chica, pero se paró al ver que se estaba besando con el Merodeador-. Vaya, vaya, la chica "Sirius-es-un-idiota-y-nunca-saldré-con-él"…

- … con el chico "Natalie-es-una-tonta-y-nunca-seremos-algo-más-que-enemigos" –completó Remus por ella, finalizando con un beso que debía ser dulcísimo.

- ¿Y vosotros dos desde cuándo salís? –inquirió la joven que estaba libre, aunque esa libertad, para alegría de ella, pronto se le pasó y volvió a estar entre los labios de su amado.

- Desde hoy. ¿Y vosotros? –Marie fue la que contestó, al terminar de besar a Remus, que aprovechó que ésta estaba girada para empezar a besarle la espalda.

- También ¿Saben algo del par que nos metió en éste lío que tan bien nos ha ido? Es que debemos darles las gracias por todo…

- Ja, ja, ja… Cómo no han venido sólo hay dos posibilidades: uno, están en la enfermería, tirados en camas e inconscientes o, dos, han corrido la misma suerte que nosotros.

- Yo me inclino por la primera –votaron Natalie, Sirius y Remus.

- Pues yo por la segunda.

La verdad es que estoy algo molesta.

¿Saben porqué?

Porque hay gente que me agrega a alertas y no me comenta ¬¬

Piensen que los reviews son una especie de pago para nosotros/as… Ya que es sin fines de lucro, para divertir y para mejorar en nuestra escritura, agradecería que como mínimo me dejaran uno cada persona ok?? No cuesta nada… Una pequeña frase de apoyo… Un tomatito… No hace falta que sean críticas largas y bien construidas (aunque se agradecerían), y sólo les toma un par de minutitos (no llega a 5 ni con los ordenadores más lentos).

Así que simplemente dejen reviews ok??

Bess les quiero mucho

att: Kam


	4. 3 Enfermedades

**Summary:** Tras siete años, un profesor de hechizos empieza a estar muy, muy harto de sus mejores (y también peores) alumnos, y decide un castigo por parejas. La disconformidad de dos parejas y la tranquilidad de la tercera se verán a través de este mini-fic.

**Disclaimer: **Repito: ninguno de los personajes (bueno, en realidad Marie y Nat sí que lo son ^^) es mío y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

**Advertencia:** Me desvío de la trama que la bendita JK Rowling nos dio y obviamente (al igual que todo lo que escribo) es una paranoia...

Me escapé ^^

Bueno… sólo le queda el epílogo…

Sé que les interesa así que ya diré cosas al final ^^

El chap:

**Cap 3**

Enfermedades

En la enfermería…

- Lily, si deseas yo limpio todo…

- No.

- Es que cómo estoy acostumbrado a limpiar… Debo ser mejor que cualquier muggle o hijo de muggles…

- ¿Qué te apuestas a que a mí no puedes ganarme?

- ¡Que no! ¡Ahora verás! Esa mitad para ti, yo ésta, debemos limpiar y ordenar nuestra mitad de potes de remedio antes que el otro. El primero en terminar gana. ¿Preparada?

- Si.

- ¿Lista?

- Siempre.

- ¡YA!

Tras esa palabra empezaron a limpiar cómo locos, y más parecía una batalla que un concurso. Al finalizar James le llevaba ventaja a Lily, pero a la hora de ordenar Lily fue más rápida y consiguió ponerse a su altura. Terminaron al mismo tiempo.

Entonces, al girarse para saber por dónde iba el otro, se encontraron cara a cara y con sus narices rozándose. James tomó la delantera y besó a la chica con toda la pasión que había ido acumulando desde que la vio por primera vez en el tren, más de seis años atrás. Ella, sorprendentemente le devolvió su beso con aún más pasión, hasta quedarse sin aire. En esos momentos ella se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y se enfadó.

- Potter, ¿acaso no sabes qué quiere decir NO QUIERO SALIR CONTIGO? –gritó ella, más roja que su melena y sulfurada.

- Pe-pe-pero… ¡Si tú has contestado! –exclamó él, sorprendido e inquieto. ¿Por qué esa chica le besaba y luego le gritaba?

- ¡NO ES VERDAD!

- Sí lo es.

- NO LO ES.

- Sí lo es.

- NO LO ES.

- SI LO ES.

- ¡NO LO ES!

- ¡SÍ LO ES!

- ¡¡¡NO LO ES!!!

- ¡¡¡SÍ LO ES!!!

- ¡¡¡NO LO ES!!!

- ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

- ¡NO!

- ¿Por?

- ¡Porqué no!

- Porque te da miedo.

- ¡No me da miedo!

- Si te da.

Por toda contestación Lily la besó. Y mejor hubiera sido no hacerlo, porque en el mismo instante en que sus labios entraron en contacto con los de James, perdió el mundo de vista, sólo existía ese chico y si se separaba de él se moriría. James traspasó con su lengua la frontera entre una boca y la otra, y la lengua de Lily pronto entró en la boca de James. Ella le acarició el paladar y, tras haber hecho eso, le aprisionó su labio inferior entre los suyos. James le acariciaba la espalda y sus manos bajaban hasta la cintura, el culo, los muslos… Y aquí Lily volvió a la realidad.

- James, estamos en la enfermería. No es lugar para hacer esto.

- ¿Me has llamado por mi nombre? ¿Y qué hacemos? –añadió con picardía, consiguiendo que ella se sonrojara.- ¿Algo más en algún otro lugar?

- Potter, eres un cretino.

- Pero… ¿Por qué no aceptas que me amas?

- ¡Porque me utilizarías, cómo a tantas otras antes que yo!

- Pero Lily, yo a ti te amo…

- ¡TU NO SABES QUE SIGNIFICA EL VERBO AMAR!

- ¡AH, NO! ¡DEBE SER LO QUE HACES TU, DESTROZARLE EL CORAZÓN A LA GENTE DICIÉNDOLE QUE NO, GRITÁNDOLE, LUEGO UN BESO, Y VUELTA A EMPEZAR!

- ¡YO NO HAGO ESO! ¡YO SÓLO EVITO QUE ME USES Y LUEGO ME DEJES CON EL CORAZÓN ROTO!

- ¡YO NUNCA TE HARÍA ESO! ¡A TI TE QUIERO! ¡ERES QUIÉN ME IMPIDE DORMIR, ESTAR ATENTO EN CLASES, JUGAR BIEN A QUIDDITCH! ¡SÓLO!

Y dicho esto el chico se fue, dejando a una anonadada pelirroja en la enfermería.

Al reaccionar, salió corriendo y buscó a James. Sabía que en el tercer piso había una habitación que le gustaba, aunque no sabía cuál.

Echó a correr hacia las escaleras y allí lo encontró, subiendo hecho una furia. Ella no se detuvo hasta estar frente a él, lo paró y le dijo:

- Escucha, soy TU pelirroja y, o me disculpo o me muero –empezó Lily, sin darse cuenta del pronombre hasta que fue demasiado tarde, iba a seguir su discurso. Y había captado la atención de la única persona que, en esos momentos, le importaba-. Primero, disculparme por ser tan tonta. Segundo, disculparme por herirte. Tercero, disculparme por mentirte. Y cuarto, disculparme por todo lo que te he hecho pasar.

- Escucha, soy TU buscador y, o te beso o me muero, así que estás perdonada y más te vale darme un beso de agradecimiento.

Así se fueron a la sala común dónde había mucha gente y todos se quedaron parados al verlos, esperando una discusión porque James la apretaba contra sí. Pero en vez de ello obtuvieron un beso y muchas risas por parte de la pareja, que subió al cuarto de los chicos de séptimo. No oyeron que la gente murmuraba cosas cómo "el mundo está loco" y subía. Realizaron varios hechizos para que nadie pudiera observarlos, oírlos o interrumpirlos y se besaron.

Al cabo de varias horas…

- No sé cómo pude ser tan tonta cómo para negarte…

- Ni yo para no ver que lo único que necesitabas era que te dijese lo que pasaba, que no eras un simple capricho…

- Tú no eres tonto, ni te comportaste mal. ¿Sabes qué hora es?

- Las dos de la mañana… del… ¡Día de tu cumple! Eso debemos celebrarlo…

Y se volvieron a besar entre risas.

A las cuatro de la mañana…

- ¿Escucha, tú tienes una habitación con cuatro camas de dosel, cuatro baúles y cuatro mesillas para ti sólo o compartes la habitación con el resto de Merodeadores?

- La verdad es que la comparto… Peter debe estar con los chicos de quinto, que tienen una cama libre y se la dejan… Y Remus y Sirius deben estar demasiado ocupados cómo para subir a dormir…

- ¿Por?

- Bueno, Remus adora a Marie, aunque tiene un "pequeño problema…

- … peludo"

- ¡Sí! ¿Acaso ya lo sabíais?

- Sí, mi querido ciervito, eres muy mono convertido…

- Lo que te decía, él adora a Marie y Sirius está colado por Natalie.

- Pero son las cuatro de la mañana…

- Vale, iremos a ver si están. Si es que no, subes conmigo. Si es que sí, ya veremos qué hacer –y la besó.

En esas estaban al llegar a la sala común, dónde se encontraron a Sirius y a Natalie morreándose y a Remus y a Marie que parecía que se querían fundir el uno con el otro. Ambas chicas, pero, no dejaban de mirar hacia la entrada, cómo esperando algo o alguien.

-¡Hola! ¿A quién esperan, pareja de parejas de tortolitos? –rió Lily, sabía que debían haberlos esperado a ellos, pero habían estado realmente ocupados.

- ¡A quién va a ser! ¡A ustedes! ¡Que nos habían desaparecido y lo último que les habíamos visto hacer era taladrarse con la mirada! –se indignó Marie, que de la sorpresa había dejado de besarse con Remus.

- ¡Y ellos dándose la buena vida en la habitación de los chicos! Serán… -bufó Natalie, separándose de Sirius que parecía no querer dejarla ir. Entonces el chico levantó la cabeza del cuello de su novia, se miró al par de tortolitos que acaba de descubrir se estaban besando y se mofó.

- ¡Pero si nuestros queridos "Lily-me-trae-loco-pero-nunca-aceptará" y… y…

- Y "James-es-un-rompecorazones-con-el-que-nunca-saldré" –ayudó su novia al ojiazul.

- ¡Y vosotros que! Además, yo no decía eso, yo añadía idiota, tonto, estúpido y demás –rió la aludida.

- ¡Qué! Me voy a ofender mucho… -y la besó en el cuello.

- ¿A si? ¿Y porque me besas? ¿O acaso eres un vampiro y ahora me vas a chupar la sangre para vengarte? –y le besó en la boca, consiguiendo así no tener que hablar durante un rato.

**Bueno, qué les pareció?? ^^**

**Espero que les gustara ^^**

**Y díganme algo… se esperaban esa?? =)**

**Jejeje**

**Me alegro de poder haber publicado el chap al fin. ^^**

**Simplemente… coméntenme por todo ese rollo que les explique en el chap anterior ok??**

**att: Kam**


	5. Epílogo

**Summary:** Tras siete años, un profesor de hechizos empieza a estar muy, muy harto de sus mejores (y también peores) alumnos, y decide un castigo por parejas. La disconformidad de dos parejas y la tranquilidad de la tercera se verán a través de este mini-fic.

**Disclaimer: **Uff… me deprime decir tantas veces que ni los personajes (salvo nuestro "amado" profe de hechizos y mis dos niñitas Nat y Marie) ni la historia (pero sí la locura) hi el escenario ni blablabla (eso incluye el Espejo de Gised…) son míos así que creo que en ése sentido me alegro de no publicar nada más en todo el verano.

**Advertencia:** Mírenselo en los 4 chaps anteriores pliis.

Bueno… Ya lo sé me quedé más de una semana sin poderme conectar… esto es un horror… Pero aquí estoy, lista para salvar al mundo!!! (Bueno… mejor si es para contestar r&r y subir algun chap… xD s m va l pinza)

Y aquí tienen el tan esperado (?) epílogo ^^ Dedicado a mis dos personas favoritas: JeiCi y Nicor Wangfirbeon (creo q ellas ya saben pq ^^)

Y finalmente tras todo mi típico rollo…

**Epílogo**

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano (cuando casi no había nadie) en el Gran Salón…

- Lily, parece que no hayas dormido… -le dijo una conocida de ésta.

- Es que no lo ha hecho… –intervino Natalie.

- Mira quién habla –se adelantó Marie.

- Podrías aplicártelo a ti misma –soltó Lily, divertida-. Es que han pasado muchas cosas. ¡Que vaya bien, Emily!

Las tres se fueron riendo hacia la mesa de Griffindor, dejando a la Ravenclaw un poco descolocada.

- ¡Hola James! Parece que no hayas dormido… -saludó la Ravenclaw.

- Es que no lo ha hecho… -intervino Sirius.

- Mira quién habla –se adelantó Remus.

- Podrías aplicártelo a ti mismo –soltó James, divertido-. Es que han pasado muchas cosas. ¡Que vaya bien Emily!

- ¡NO! Esperad un momento. Las chicas me han dicho lo mismo –dijo la chica-. ¿Me lo explicáis?

- Espera.

Y dicho eso los chicos se fueron a su mesa. Se sentaron cerca de las chicas y empezaron a comer en silencio.

Al estar toda la escuela reunida (eso de media hora antes de que empezaran las clases… por lo que debía faltar algún dormilón) y los seis haber terminado de desayunar los chicos se acercaron a ellas y se sentaron cada uno junto a su novia.

Toda la escuela esperó un grito de furia de Lily, Natalie o ambas, incluidos los profesores.

Lily le regaló una sonrisa a James, se limpió con parsimonia son la servilleta y, al terminar, esperó. Él entendió que era su turno y la besó. Ella se le aferró y siguieron besándose hasta que se quedaron sin aire.

Natalie se miró a Sirius, se le acercó hasta que parecía que se iba encima de él y aguardó. Él le salto encima (lo máximo que se podía, contando que estaban pegados) y empezaron a besarse con pasión, parecía que se iban a comer.

Marie, que estaba entre las otras dos parejas, le dio un beso a Remus, que la cogió y siguieron besándose hasta no tener aire en los pulmones.

Estalló un gran aplauso desde cuarto mesas, ya que Slitherin era la única que no aplaudía.

Al terminar, los seis se miraron, se levantaron y se dirigieron a la mesa de los profesores, dónde se encararon al profesor de Hechizos y le agradecieron que los hubiese castigado el día anterior. Acto seguido, salieron hacia la clase que les tocaba después (casualmente, hechizos).

Por el camino, Natalie y Sirius desaparecieron, Lily tuvo que ir a buscar algo, James al baño y Remus y Marie se perdieron.

Sirius cogió a Natalie de la cintura y se la llevó a un aula vacía.

James persiguió a Lily y la llevó a la sala de los Menesteres.

Remus estaba besando a Marie cuando entraron en un pasadizo que no conocían. Se quedaron allí.

En clase, el profesor pasaba lista, al llegar Sirius tirando de Natalie, seguidos de cerca de James con Lily y, cerrando la comitiva, Remus y Marie. Se disculparon y se sentaron por parejas en las tres mesas que quedaban libres.

- Ejem, ejem… Estaba pasando lista, y se las han apañado para llegar antes de llegar a Bell. Sigamos…

Siguió así y luego recogieron los trabajos del Espejo que, milagrosamente, todos tenían hecho.

Al cabo de unos días en clase de Hechizos…

- Bell, reparta los trabajos. Black, recoja los que eran para hoy. No tarden, cómo antes terminen antes podrán volver a sentarse juntos y hacer manitas. ¡No me miren con esa cara! ¡Si se les nota a la legua!

- ¿Qué has sacado, cariño? –preguntó Lily a James. Él se miró su trabajo con ojos desorbitados y la besó-. Aquí no…

- ¡He sacado un excelente! –y volvió a besarla, aunque esta vez en la mejilla-. ¿Y tú?

- Remus, Marie, Sirius y Natalie, ¿qué habéis sacado?

- Excelente.

- Excelente.

- Excelente.

- Excelente.

- ¿Y tú? –volvió a preguntar James.

- ¿Y tú que crees? ¿Un notable? ¡Un Excelente! ¡Claro! Tontín… -y le beso rápida, fugazmente en los labios.

- Eh... chicos, mi madre me ha dicho que podéis pasar las vacaciones de navidad en casa… Destooo… Necesito saber si preferís dormir chicos con chicos y chicas con chicas o por parejas… ¡No pongáis esa cara! Le escribí pidiéndole para venir todos y Sirius tuvo la gran pensada de decirle lo suyo y lo de Remus. Lo de Lily lo descubrió por el hecho de que sabía que a mí ella me gusta y que sólo peleábamos… -se defendió James, ganándose un beso de Lily y algo que sonó cómo "preferiría que se lo hubieses dicho a mantenerlo en secreto".

- Yo prefiero dormir con Nat –votó enseguida Sirius.

- Yo preferiría dormir con Marie, pero si no quiere me da igual –dijo él.

- Esto… Ahora me toca a mí ¿verdad? –todos asintieron y James prosiguió-. Yo preferiría estar con MI pelirroja, pero sólo si le hecha un encantamiento silenciador y el resto a todas nuestras habitaciones. Y que mis padres no sepan romper.

- Tanto si el resto queréis cómo no yo voy a estar con Sirius –Nat la rápida y decidida ya había dado su respuesta.

Marie y Lily intercambiaron una mirada y no contestaron. Marie se sentó encima de Remus. Lily se apoyó en el pecho de James.

**Bueno… Parece mentira… Pero este minific llegó a su fin.**

**No sé qué les parecerá, pero el epílogo me he dignado a corretgirle las faltas y a modificarlo ligeramente para que sea algo más cómico (básicamente las anotaciones entre paréntesis), aunque creo que más bien me ha quedado estúpido… pero me apetecía hacerlo xD**

**Entre otras cosas, explicar que el fic era antiguo (creo que dentro de poco cumple un añito) y que por ello lo publiqué en verano, porqueno tengo internet y me apetecía tener algo que me diera ilusión durante mi destierro.**

**A los/las que leen Trsitemente, volveros a pedir perdón. En serio, lo siento. Estoy trabajando en ella… Estoy siendo demasiado ambiciosa en ella, creo, y me está costando demasiado…. Pero no pienso tirar la toalla (aunque ya parezca que lo haya hecho).**

**A todos los que han llegado hasta aquí, ya sea dejando R&R como sin, darles las gracias, y también a los que se la lean completa, pues en el fondo es gratificante que se la lean aunque no vaya apareciendo en cabeza en la lista de fics.**

**Y recordarles que los reviews son una especie de pago para nosotros/as…**

**Ya que es sin fines de lucro, para divertir y para mejorar en nuestra escritura, agradecería que como mínimo me dejaran uno cada persona ok?? No cuesta nada… Una pequeña frase de apoyo… Un tomatito… No hace falta que sean críticas largas y bien construidas (aunque se agradecerían), y sólo les toma un par de minutitos (no llega a 5 ni con los ordenadores más lentos).**

**Y, por tanto, agradecer a:**

**JeiCi**

**betsy potter**

**MiiniiMiirii**

**UsakitoPau Potter Weasley**

**por siempre dejarme comentarios EN TODOS LOS CHAPS!!! saben que las quiero mucho, verdad?? ^^**

**Y a:**

**liRose Multicolor**

**kathermione**

**tazhi**

**magda**

**Nicor Warg-Fyrweorm**

**por dejarme aunque sea sólo un R&R en toda la historia (por diversos motivos)**

**Muchas Gracias por todo su apoyo,**

**Les/los/las quiero mucho**

**att: Kam**


End file.
